Mi nueva hermana
by Momo2001
Summary: "si peleo por mis seres querido sera para bien y no para mal porque..las sonrisas de ellos son mas valiosas que cualquier tesoro" Nico tiene una nueva familia,como resultara esto?
1. Chapter 1

me disculpo,si hay otra historia sin terminar la comenzare ahora porque no se que le paso a mi compu que no me dejo seguir,bueno este es el primer fic que subo espero y lo personajes de Love Live! no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap 1:"Quiero una hermana menor!"

Todo comenzó en una mañana pacifica para Maki que en ese entonces tenia 7 años,ella se aburría muy seguido en casa al no tener con quien pensó lo genial que seria tener una hermana con quien jugar y eso pero siempre que preguntaba sus padres respondían-"no vamos a tener otra hija Maki tu mama ya no puede"-y eso la decepcionaba-por favor dios,solo quiero tener una hermana,prometo cuidarla bien-con eso en mente,todas las noches Maki rezaba a dios para que le diera su hermana y se iba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto y bajo las escaleras de su casa,que era una mansión ya que su padre era un doctor muy reconocido y tenían su propio hospital,se percato de que no había nadie en su casa y se extra sirvienta le preparo su desayuno diciéndole que sus padres salieron a hacer unos papeles que necesitaban y volverían tarde,Maki siempre desayunaba con ellos por eso que no estuvieran le entristeció un poco y comió,después de terminar fue a su habitación,se baño,cambio de ropa y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo-Me pregunto que fueron a hacer mis padres-y con eso en mente se durmió unas horas mas.

*En el Orfanato*

Nico volvía de sus clases,cansada ya de ver siempre el mismo paisaje se pregunto como había llegado hay una y otra vez,su padre no podía mantenerla y su madre se divorcio de el cuando ella tenia 3 años,su padre era un borracho por lo que siempre tenían deudas que pagar,un día cambio todo cuando este le empezó a pegar y a insultar,ella lloraba pero a el le daba igual le seguía pegando día tras día,Nico ya no salia por miedo a el.

Flash de nuevo:

* A Nico 3 al *

Era un día nublado parecía que las nubes querían llorar,ya hace 3 meses que si madre se fue con otro hombre dejándola a ella con ese hombre que llamaba "padre",escucho el ruido de la puerta y se dio vuelta viendo a un borracho hombre como es costumbre,este se acerco a Nico y la tomo con fuerza del brazo arrastrándola hacia afuera-Papa me duele,suéltame!"Decía Nico tratando de safarce del agarre inútilmente- Cállate,ya no te quiero en mi vida,ERES UN ERROR Y EL PEOR QUE EH COMETIDO!"le gritaba su padre borracho condiciendo hacia el orfanato,Nico nunca había escuchado eso y le dolía mucho saber que su padre no la quería-Bájate-decía el hombre abriendo la puerta,Nico lo hizo viendo el edificio que decía "Orfanato",su padre la tomo del brazo y la llevo hacia la puerta y toco-Ya voy!-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta,una señora de unos 45 a os salio al encuentro de las personas-buenas noches que se le ofrece?-pregunto la señora,en ese momento comenzó a llover,el padre de Nico la tomo del cuello y la arrojo hacia el marco de la puerta haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza y espalda,luego la tomo del brazo y la tiro hacia los pies de la señora-Se la encargo-decía el hombre dando media vuelta y caminando,la señora se acerco a Nico ya la sujeto y luego dijo-C-como que me la encarga...Es solo una ni a necesita de sus padres,no puede abandonarla haci sin razón-le dijo un poco preocupada al hombre este giro y la miro-O yo tengo una razón,ELLA NO ES MAS QUE UN ERROR EN MI VIDA!-dijo gritando,haciendo que Nico derramara lagrimas silenciosas-Q-que dice un hijo es una bendición muy preciada-le dijo tomando a Nico en brazos-NO LA QUIERO,ESA ESTÚPIDA NI A NO HACE MAS QUE TRAERME PROBLEMAS!-decía el hombre enfurecido-NO LA QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS!-y con eso el hombre se fue dejando a una señora extrañada y a una niña que no tenia la culpa de nada,en shock por las palabra escuchada-No te preocupes,yo me haré cargo de ti ahora vamos adentro a cambiarte y revisarte las heridas-le dijo la se ora quien veía como Nico empezaba a sollozar-Y-yo soy un error...no debí aver nacido!-comenzó a llorar Nico,la mujer solo la brazo y Nico se aferro a ella-Tu no eres un error ese hombre no sabe de lo que se pierde al dejarte aquí tirada-decía la se ora acariciando su cabeza,pronto Nico callo dormida por haber llorado,la señora la entro le cambio ropa y la acostó en su cama-Tu crecerás y tendrás una familia muy buena yo me asegurare de eso-dijo la se ora mientras se acomodaba a su lado,repentinamente Nico la abrazo dormida-tranquila yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Nico quien dormía pacíficamente.Y así pasaron los a os hasta que Nico cumplió 5 años...

Fin del flash back.

Nico suspiro al acordarse de eso,ya no sonreía a causa de ese recuerdo y las palabras que le dijo su padre siempre rondaban en su cabeza,llego al orfanato-Ya llegue!-anuncio y entro viendo a unos se ores,parecían estar haciendo el papeleo para adoptar a alguien,Nico se acerco a Yui la señora del orfanato-Ya volví-dijo ya cerca de ella-Ah! Nico que bueno que llegas,te presento a los señores Nishikino-le dijo presentando a los de antes-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y tengo 5 años-dijo cordialmente y educadamente a ellos-No,el gusto es nuestro pequeña-dijo sonriendo la mujer-de ahora en adelante ellos serán tu padres Nico-chan-le decía Yui sonriendole cariñosamente-eh? e-espera,me adoptaron!-Nico estaba muy feliz-Yui me adoptaron! me adoptaron por fin tendré una familia verdad?-le preguntaba con ilusión Nico-así es,tal y como te lo prometí te conseguí una buena familia-le dijo acariciando su cabeza-ve y arregla tus cosas que te vas ahora si?-le dijo el -date prisa,tu hermana te esperara y estará muy contenta contigo-le dijo sonriendo la -Hai! ahora vengo-dijo Nico corriendo a su cuarto a empacar todo,luego de unos 5 min. volvió a bajar con su mochila-estoy lista-dijo con gran entusiasmo Nico,Yui se sorprendió porque hace 2 a os que no veía esa sonrisa tan radiante-Espero que te valla bien con tu familia Nico-chan-la abrazaba Yui-y recuerda "si peleo por mis seres queridos,sera para bien y no para mal porque..."-Nico recordó rápidamente-"las sonrisas de ellos son mas valiosas que cualquier tesoro"no lo olvidare Yui-chan-abrazaba de vuelta a esta,después de un rato,los se ores Nishikino se fueron con Nico-Espero y ese desgraciado no valla a arruinar de nuevo tu felicidad Nico,cuídate mucho-entro de nuevo al orfanato,ya con todo advertido a esas personas de lo que podía hacer ese hombre,de salud delicada de Nico ellos decidieron darle buenos recuerdo,confió en que la dejo en buenas manos y haci cerro la puerta del orfanato.

*Ya en casa*

Maki esperaba a que llegaran sus padres ya eras las 8:00pm y todavía no volvía,no dejaba de preguntarse que fueron a hacer,hasta que un sonido de puertas de coche llego hasta sus oídos llegaron sus padres Maki se sentó y miro la puerta con ansias de que llegaran,y haci hicieron entraron los padres de Maki y escondida atrás estaba Nico para sorprender a Maki-Hija ya llegamos y te tenemos una sorpresa muy agradable-le decía su padre quieto desde la puerta-que es? sera un cachorro?-le pregunto Maki a su papa-No hija,es algo que querías mucho y siempre pediste-decía la mujer apartándose un poco y tomando suavemente a Nico del brazo haciendo que se presentara frente a su nueva hermana-H-hola onee-chan,me llamo Yazawa Nico y de ahora en adelante seré tu hermana peque a espero que nos llevemos bien-Nico hizo una peque a reverencia,Maki todavía no se lo creía por fin después de tanto rezar a dios su deseo se hizo realidad,tena una hermana-El gusto es mio Nico-chan-se acerco a Nico y la abrazo-Prometo darte unos buenos recuerdo y protegerte-le decía Maki a Nico-Esta bien onee-chan,yo también cuidare de ti y te protegeré-le decía a Maki mientras sonreía-Bien Nico ella se llama Maki y es tu nueva hermana mayor,la diferencia de edades es de 2 años ya que maki tiene 7,pero confió en que se llevaran bien-decía el hombre acariciando la cabeza de sus 2 hijas,a el le alegraba ver que Maki acepto muy bien a Nico,pero no todo es color de rosa a esta familia le espera mucha desesperación peleas,separación y rencuentro para poder ser felices como una familia...

* * *

Espero que les guste depende de sus review que siga esta historia y si creen que deba cambiar algo díganmelo quiero escribir una buena historia para ustedes ^^ hasta luego~


	2. Chapter 2

Les agradezco a Tavis-Rock y a Claym por sus comentario,la verdad no pensé que tendría esas criticas en mi primer fic me alegro que les gustara,bueno aquí les traigo el otro capitulo espero y lo disfruten,por cierto Love Live! no me pertenece disfruten! ^^.

* * *

Cap 2:"No siempre todo es feliz"

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Nico fue adoptada por la familia Nishikino,una familia muy reconocida a nivel mundial por su generación de doctores y sus aproximadamente las 3:00am y Maki no lograba dormir sus padres le dijeron algo un poco alarmante unas horas antes...

Flash back:*hace 7 horas atrás*

Maki jugaba con Nico al escondite,se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que Nico era muy inquieta a Maki le agradaba su compañía,cuando Nico salio a buscar a Maki su padre lamo a Maki-Hija puedes venir un momento-Le dijo su padre a Maki quien fue diciéndole a Nico que la esperara un rato-Que sucede padre?-pregunto Maki mirando las caras de sus padres,parecía que tendría una charla importante con ella-Hija,es sobre Nico lo que te queremos decir-dijo su madre mas seria de lo normal,a Maki se le revolvió el estomago al pensar que su hermana tendría algo malo-Q-que tiene Nico-chan..-pregunto con algo de miedo,lo cual sus padres notaron-Hija no es nada malo,solo que tu tienes que saber sobre los padres de Nico si queremos que se lleven bien-la chica suspiro de alivia al saber que su hermana estaba bien,tomo asiento y escucho lo que sus padres le de unos 30 min. sus padres le explicaron el pasado de Nico,sobre la separación que sufrieron sus padres cuando tenia 3 a os,que su padre bebía mucho y debido a eso tenían muchas deudas,que también Nico empezó a sufrir maltratos por parte de su padre,que este la abandono cruelmente en el orfanato y por ultimo que siempre que alguien adoptaba a Nico este hombre siempre 3 días después de adoptar a Nico aparecía golpeando a toda la familia y a ella diciéndole que no tenia derecho a ser feliz debido a esto nadie adoptaba a Nico por miedo de ser atacados lo cual hace que Nico siempre fuera muy comprendió algo de lo que dijeron sus padres,también les dijo que Nico ya no tendría malos recuerdo ella se encargaría de que su hermana tuviera unos lindos recuerdos llenos de felicidad,Maki salio de donde estaban sus padres y al ver a Nico callo en cuenta de que esta se quedo dormida en el sofá esperándola Maki la cargo y la acostó.

Fin del flash back.

Maki suspiro dándose vuelta para acomodarse y vio en la cama de su lado,no vio el bulto que debería haber,se paro rápidamente y fue a la cama de Nico ella no estaba hay así que bajo rápidamente a la sala hay se encontraba su hermanita con una mirada completamente fría y sin brillo vio que derramaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras miraba por la ventana,a Maki no le gusto para nada lo que acaba de ver y abrazo a Nico con cariño-No te preocupes Nico-chan,no dejare que el te separe de mi-dijo acariciando su cabeza,Nico se aferro a Maki y lloro agradeciendo lo que le acaba de decir el llanto no paro por unos 10 Nico callo completamente dormida Maki la cargo y la acostó con ella así ella también concilio el sueño.

*a la mañana siguiente*

Los rayos entraban por la ventana de las chicas Nico medio despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza "de seguro fue porque llore mucho anoche" pensó ella moviéndose un poco y al levantar la mirada se encontró con su hermana durmiendo,Nico agradeció lo que ella estaba haciendo se sentía feliz de por fin tener una familia como siempre pensó-Makinee-chan es hora de despertar-dijo Nico moviendo un poco a su hermana la cual abrió los ojos de a poco-Buenos días Nico-chan ahhhh~-decía bostezando Maki ambas se levantaron hicieron sus camas y bajaron a desayunar,Nico se sentó y saludo a sus padres al igual que Maki,el desayuno transcurrió normalmente las chias subieron nuevamente se bañaron y vistieron,después de unas horas mas ya estaban jugando en el patio trasero cuando a los oídos de Nico llego un sonido de coche-Makinee-chan tenemos visitas?-pregunto inocentemente Nico quien al asomarse quedo petrificada por el miedo-Q-que hace el aquí?...no quiero,demonios!-dijo Nico agarrando su cabeza y escondiéndola entre sus piernas-Maki y Nico-sama el señor quieren que se vallan a sus cuartos hasta que les diga que pueden salir-les dijo la sirvienta-Esta bien,ahora vamos-dijo Maki tomando a Nico en brazos para subir a su cuarto y cerrarlo con llave-No te preocupes,no dejaremos que nos separen de ti-le dijo a Nico muy segura de si misma a lo cual ella solo pudo sonreír débilmente,nuevamente ese hombre que tanto odia aparecía para acabar con todo lo que lograba formar ella no quería que lastimara a nadie mas y menos a ellos que la aceptaron a pesar de su condición,salud débil y su pasado-Esta bien Makinee-chan,confiare en ustedes-dijo Nico abrazándola muy calidamente a lo cual la mayor correspondió con mucho gusto pero justo en ese momento un disparo se escucho por toda la casa.

Efectivamente abajo en el salón principal estaba el padre de Nico quien había disparado a la señorita Nishikino en el hombro-SE LOS DIRÉ POR ULTIMA VEZ,DENME A LA NI A AHORA!-dijo el padre de Nico apuntando a la cabeza del señor Nishikino-No dejaremos que ella sufra mas de lo que ya la hizo sufrir usted-dijo el padre de Maki muy paciencia se le estaba acabando y decidió apretar el gatillo que apuntaba a la cabeza del señor este cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto que nunca llego y al abrir los ojos vio a Nico quien derribo al hombre para que no le llegara el disparo,Maki se acerco a su madre quien estaba herida no de gravedad pero necesitaba atención para retirar la bala-TU MALDITA MOCOSA COMO TE ATREVES A TIRARME!-decía el hombre completamente segado por el odio que sentía hacia su "error de vida" la tomo del cuello y con el mango de la pistola golpea la cabeza de Nico con fuerza haciendo que esta gritara de dolor y llorara después la tiro al piso con toda su fuerza haciendo que cayera de espaldas-ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A MOLESTAR A NADIE-dijo el hombre poniendo su pie sobre la mano de Nico pisándola una y otra ves hasta hacerla sangrar y romperla luego apunto con su pistola el hombro de la menor y le disparo sin piedad alguna-AHHHH!-grito Nico al sentir el balazo en su hombro izquierdo y lloro sonoramente haciendo la casa un caos total los gritos y la desesperación invadieron a los 3 Nishikino que observaban con completo horror como Nico era lastimada,una de las sirvientas había llamado a la policía en cuanto el hombre lanzo el primer balazo y esta ya se encontraba afuera diciendo que saliera por las buenas o entrarían a sacarlo-pff,es un buen intento pero no te salvaras Nico-dijo el hombre pisando le el hombro fuertemente Nico se retorcía de dolor en el piso lloraba de dolor-así que ella es tu hermana,me parece bien hacerte sufrir viendo su muerte-dijo este apuntando a Maki-N-no ella no tiene nada que ver,no le hagas nada a Onee-chan!-decía Nico parándose y poniéndose frente a Maki en ese momento entran los policías apuntando al hombre diciéndole que baje el arma-esta bien la bajare,PERO ANTES MATARE A ESTA MOCOSA! JAJAJA-dijo este apretando el gatillo justo cuando uno de los policías se tiro sobre el para esposarlo la bala no alcanzo a Nico solo rozo su mejilla haciéndole un peque o corte-N-nico!..yo..perdóname no pude hacer nada-se sentía muy culpable el señor Nishikino quien abrazaba a su hija mayor y se ora-Esta bien,mientras estén bien esto es solo algo menor...-decía Nico después de caer al piso desmayada por el balazo-Nico! demonios...no pude cumplir la promesa perdóname-decía Maki abrazando el cuerpo de su hermanita inmóvil en el piso esta reacciono algo y le dijo:"Yo protegeré las sonrisas de los que amo,porque eso es felicidad" Maki solo asintió llorando.

*mas tarde en el hospital*

Ya se habían llevado al padre de Nico a la cárcel tenia cadena perpetua sin salida condicional por entrar y agredir a mas de 5 familias distintas y por portar un arma de fuego ilegalizada,Maki se encontraba en un asiento al lado de la camilla de Nico quien dormía plácidamente después de que la durmieran para poder extraer la bala de su hombro y vendar todas sus heridas-Hija,ya debemos irnos a casa-le decía su padre tocando su hombro,ella no quería irse pero sabia que Nico estaba en buenas manos estaba su padre quien no saldría solo por atender a Nico y su esposa-Papa yo no quiero irme quiero quedarme aquí con Nico-chan-decía la peque a mirando a su hermana le dolía mucho verla en ese estado tan débil su padre suspiro-Esta bien,solo lo permitiré porque tu mama también tiene que quedarse aquí te traeré una manta-y así se retiro el hombre de la habitación ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Nico despertara lo cual no tardo mucho abrió un poco los ojos y se percato de que estaba en una sala completamente blanca,logro sentarse con algo de dolor en el hombro y recordó lo que había pasado rápidamente busco y encontró a Maki a su lado mirándola-Makinee-chan! que bueno que no te hizo nada-se dijo con alivio Nico sintió la mano de su hermana en su mejilla-Pero mírate tu Nico,estas toda lastimada por protegernos-dijo Maki con algo de pena en su voz y mirada-"protegeré las sonrisas de los que quiero" esa es mi meta onee-chan esta bien si soy yo la que termino haci-dijo mostrando una radiante sonrisa a Maki,esta se alegro de que su hermana fuera así comenzó a llorar y Nico la abrazo se miraron Nico le dijo que se acostara a su lado para que pudiera dormir,esta solo obedeció se subió a la camilla y acomodo a su hermanita entre sus brazo la cual callo rendida rápidamente por el sueño como también lo hizo ella.

Ya una semana después todo volvió a la normalidad,Nico salio del hospital todo se encontraba en paz nuevamente pero aun no terminaba aun le quedaban obstáculos que superar a esa familia y sobre todo a Maki y Nico quienes luchan por protegerse mutuamente y eso lleva a que ambas se lastimen mutuamente,solo ellas puede cambiar el destino y las pruebas que este les pondrá...

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 2,acabo de leer el comentario de Bleach010915 la verdad es que me aburría un poco todo el orden que llevaba esto así que decidí que nico en esta oportunidad seria menor que maki por su personalidad y todo

Nico: Oye! yo si puedo ser madura!

Maki: Mentirosa

ya vasta de pelear,como sea me alegro que les gustara la historia y espero que disfruten este capitulo hasta la próxima~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! (^w^)/ aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegro de saber que les agrada la historia ^w^ Love Live! no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 3: ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS MAKI!?

Nico dormía abrazando a Maki esta se encontraba dormida profundamente,habían echo mucho ese día así que de seguro debió estar muy cansada para caer dormida rápidamente,Nico pensaba en que regalarle a Maki para que? pues mañana era el cumpleaños de Maki y sus padres se lo dijeron para que pensara en que regalarle pero no encontraba nada en su mente para el regalo-quizás si valla mañana con mama al centro pueda ver algo que regalarle-pendo Nico y dijo que haci seria así que a la mañana siguiente Nico se levanto temprano y fue donde su mama diciéndole lo que tenia planeado-Así que eso es lo que harás para ver que quieres regalarle,bien pues vístete y vamos le diré a tu padre que la distraiga en el día para que preparen todo y así tu buscar el regalo-le dijo su mama quien se fue a decirle a su marido el plan el cual acepto,Nico se fue a cambiar de ropa y bajo rápidamente su mama la esperaba en la entrada-estoy lista mama vamos!-dijo Nico emocionada saliendo de la casa.

*En el centro comercial*

Nico buscaba en cada tienda algo que le pudiera regalar a Maki pensó que si le gustaba la música algún disco le gustaría pero no sabia sus gustos y su mama tampoco ella no se metía en ese tema de su hija así que pensó en otra cosa que le gustara-mm una playera tal vez? si puede ser buena idea-así que fue a las tiendas de ropa y vio una playera negra con una estrella azul(la que ocupa para entrenar)y le dijo a su mama que la comprara no importa que fuera algo grande para ella de seguro le gustara mucho y así salio de la tienda con la peque a bolsa que tiene la playera,al pasar frente a una joyería vio un conjunto con una cadena con la nota del sol y unos aros con unas notas peque as su mama le pregunto si quería regalarle eso también-Si! de seguro le gustara mucho!-dijo Nico con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro asi que entraron compraron el conjunto y lo guardaron.

*en casa*

Maki despertaba estirándose y lanzando un gran bostezo al aire se extra o de no ver a Nico a su lado como siempre por lo general ella la despertaba pero luego se acordó de que hoy era su cumpleaños de seguro esta abajo asiendo algo pero al bajar no la vio ni a ella ni a su madre su padre la saludo como todas las mañanas y le dijo que se vistiera porque saldrían ahora para ver unas cosas-Ve y cámbiate saldremos a ver unos asuntos-Maki obedeció y subió nuevamente a su cuarto a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa luego bajo rápidamente donde su padre la esperaba-Estoy lista padre vamos-le dijo Maki mirándolo el hombre salio Maki salio tras es se subieron al coche su padre pregunto donde quería ir esta respondió que al zoológico y así fueron al zoológico-Whoa! mira papa es un tigre blanco de las nieves-miraba Maki con asombro al animal que dormía-Ellos están protegidos por la ley Maki si alguien los mata estarán en graves problemas-Maki miro al animal y pensó hasta que punto quería la gente hacer sufrir a los animales-Papa ellos no tiene la culpa de ser atacado nosotros somos violentos por naturaleza verdad?-preguntaba Maki seria-Así es hija y eso se controla pero hay personas que no lo hacen como el padre de Nico y atacan por hacer da o a esa persona sin culpa-le dijo su padre caminando mientras veía a los demás animales Maki seguía mirando con admiración a todo los animales exóticos que de terminar con el zoológico Maki le dijo a su padre que quería ver el acuario y haci fue llegaron al acuario viendo a todos los peces de muchos colores que estaban hay-Mira papa este pez es naranjo y blanco-le decía a su padre mirando al pez quien hacia cosas graciosas-Ese se llama pez payaso-le explicaba su padre todo lo que sabia del pez a Maki quien lo escuchaba muy atentamente-Ya veo ven quiero ver al delfín!-dijo con gran entusiasmo Maki quien corrió a ver al delfín quien estaba haciendo un espectáculo que ella miraba mas que fascinada-que genial!-decían contemplando como el delfín hacia piruetas y saltos sobre el agua,por otro lado su padre miraba su reloj viendo la hora era hora de marcharse a casa-Maki hija es hora de volver a casa-le dijo su padre-Si ya voy!-dijo Maki corriendo hacia su padre quien la cargo en sus brazos para volver a casa.

*en casa*

Nico estaba ayudando a preparar lo que faltaba para la fiesta de su hermana que ya estaba por llegar termino de decorar un poco y fue a envolver los regalo que le compro terminaron de decorar y poner la mesa cuando se escucho un sonido de coche todos se escondieron Maki entro a la casa todos saltaron liberando confeti serpentinas y globos gritando-!Feliz cumpleaños Maki-chan -dijeron todos al unisono y Nico salto a abrazarla-Felicidades Makinee-chan-le dijo con una gran sonrisa Maki se sorprendió pero se puso muy feliz de lo que habían echo por ella-Gracias a todos-dijo ella cuando sintió un jalón de su manga era Nico quien le entregaba un peque o envoltorio el cuan contenía las joyas Maki lo abrió y al ver lo que estaba hay dentro abrazo a Nico con mucha fuerza-Gracias Nico-chan es muy bonito-dijo separándose y viendo el conjunto se fue al baño y se coloco los pendientes y el collar le encantaba el regalo de su hermana peque a por que ella sabia que le gustaba la música y eso era algo que ella disfrutaba con toda su del baño y volvió a darle un abrazo a Nico-De verdad muchas gracias Nico es muy hermoso-le dijo al oído mientras que la otra la escuchaba-Se que te encanta la música así que pensé que eso te gustaría mucho-dijo Nico mirándola y sonriendo calidamente después de eso la fiesta dio inicio todos se sentaron le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Maki comieron pastel Nico no se percato de que tenia un trozo de pastel en su nariz así que Maki se lo quito con el dedo-Come mas despacio tienes crema en tu nariz-le dijo para luego lamer su dedo Nico le agradeció por haber sacado eso.

*en la noche*

Ya había terminado todo así que las chicas subieron a su cuarto a dormir Nico como de costumbre se acomodo con Maki quien la abrazo para acunarla y que se durmiera-Gracias por lo de hoy Nico de verdad a sido el mejor cumpleaños que eh tenido-le dijo Maki quien la abrazaba para dormir-Ya te lo dije no? protegeré la sonrisa de todos no dejare que nunca se borren-dijo Nico ya con algo de sueño por lo cómodo que estaba-Descansa Nico-le dijo Maki para besar su cabeza y haci Nico callo rendida al sueño se durmió plácidamente entre los brazos de Maki y esta la siguió.

Nico se encontraba algo intranquila durmiendo lo cual no paso desapercibida por Maki quien la despertó,Nico estaba al borde del llanto jadeando y temblando-Nico pasa algo?-pregunto Maki abrazándola y en ese momento se escucharon los sollozos de Nico-M-makinee-chan...no te vallas de mi lado por favor-le dijo la peque a aferrándose a su hermana mayor-no sean tonta,yo nunca te dejare pase lo que pase-esta intentaba calamar a Nico lo cual consigo ya que Nico se durmió nuevamente luego de unos minutos esta le siguió lo que no saben estas chicas es que el destino no las dejara estar juntas para siempre pero ellas podrán superarlo...

* * *

y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy les agradezco mucho sus comentarios me dan mucha risa xd hasta mañana y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! yo volví no actualice cuando quería porque mi Wi-Fi lo cortaron por error putos señores ;w; como sea aquí les dejo el cap 4 que lo Live! no me pertenece.

* * *

Cap 4:"_Esto es solo el comienzo_"

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Nico fue adoptada por la Familia Nishikino son muchas las cosas que atravesaron por muchos problemas pero eso era solo el comienzo de todo lo que se les avecina,era un día común y corriente por lo menos para Nico Maki estaba muy enojada pero su hermana peque a no se percato de esto la razón del enojo de Maki? la escuela estaba muy sobrecargada sin contar que tenia que cuidar a Nico que todavía no entraba a clases-Makinee-chan vamos a jugar?-pregunto con toda la inocencia que se podía tener a Maki quien ya se empezaba a cansar de la misma palabra "juguemos"-lo siento pero no puedo-le dijo de manera fría lo cual no paso desapercibido por la menor-Makinee-chan porque has estado actuando tan fría conmigo últimamente?-esta la miro un poco preocupada,Maki no pensó en lo que hizo lo cual trajo una mala acción-!Callate de una vez quieres -le grito esta tomandola del cuello de su polera levantandola Nico estaba asustada-M-makinee-chan q-que pasa?...b-bajame por favor me duele..-decia como podia Nico que estaba al borde del llanto ya Maki no midio sus palabras despues de escuchar eso-Que molesta eres!-la solto y esta callo al piso-ahora entiendo porque te abandonaron! no haces mas que traer problemas!-le dijo Maki enojada pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y vio como las lagrimas caían de los ojos de Nico-Y-ya veo..así que le causo problemas a Nishikino-san...-le dijo Nico sonriendole a Maki se le rompió el corazón viendo así a su hermana quien lloraba mientras sonreía-N-no Nico..yo...no quería decirte eso-esta corrió hacia Nico y la abrazo fuertemente pero esta la alejo rápidamente,Maki se dio cuenta del estúpido error que cometió al-L-lo siento Makinee-chan por causarte tantos problemas!-esta ya lloraba pero no quitaba esa sonrisa y salio corriendo de la casa Maki no fue tras ella su cuerpo no sabia que hacer después de eso Nico no apareció nunca mas en la casa-Y-yo tengo la culpa..."estaré siempre a tu lado" perdón Nico no pude cumplir nuestra promesa-lloraba Maki en su cuarto.

*6 años después del accidente*

POV Nico:

Me preparaba para ir a la escuela Otonokizaka logro entrar recientemente sabia que "ella" estaba hay pero no tenia intenciones de hablar con su "hermana" todavia no olvidava todo lo que esa chica le habia prometido y despues rompio todas sus promesas le dolia en su pecho la ausensia de esta porque apesar de todo la consideraba su hermana despues de todo dijo que la protegeria-Nico!vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-le gritaba desde afuera la se ora Yui la del orfanato,Nico volvió con ella después de que se fue de casa-Ya voy Yui-chan-le dijo Nico saliendo de su cuarto y partiendo a la escuela lo que se encontró camino a ella no fue agradable-B-buenos días...Nishikino-san-le hizo una leve reverencia a esa-N-nico-chan...-

POV Nico final.

POV Maki:

-6 años desde que se fue...-se repetía Maki marcando otro día mas del año en el que ese fatídico error la perseguiría por siempre cuando le grito a su hermana y esta se fue de casa quien sabe donde-como sea ya no creo que la vea nuevamente-decía esta tocando el collar que su hermana le regalo para su cumpleaños bajo y se fue directo a la escuela-tan solo un año mas y me graduare...-se decía mientras se topaba con alguien de cabellos negro,baja estatura y 2 coletas-se parece a Nico...-pensó esta y trato de adelantarse pero se dio cuenta de que la chica adelante de ella se paro y la miro-N-nico-chan...-estaban las 2 de frente-Makinee-chan...cuanto tiempo-dijo esta sin cambiar su semblante frió-Nico-chan es verdad cuanto tiempo...es que acaso no me vas a dar un abrazo?-esta vio como los ojos de Nico brillaron por unos segundos-n-no seas tonta!...yo ya no tengo nada contigo-

POV Maki final.

Maki se quedo parada en su lugar inmovilviendo a Nico-Q-que pasa Nico-chan?...no que siempre estariamos juntas?-pregunto Maki ya no muy segura de si-Eso se rompio hace mucho Makinee-chan...gomen..-y asi Nico se fue dejando a Maki en el lugar sin moverse-C-creo que tiene razon...yo rompi esa promesa-se fue camino a la escuela la ceremonia empezo Maki no deja de pensar en lo que habia pasado y asi entro a clases-Maki-chan te sucede algo? estas muy distraída-le decía Hanayo sentándose a su lado-no me sucede nada-le dijo mirando por la ventana en ese momento llego el profesor pero en todo el día no sacaba de su cabeza lo ocurrido en la mañana y así terminaron las clases,fue a su casillero y encontró una carta-otra confesión?-se decía esta dirigiéndose a la azotea viendo a Nico hay-por fin llegas Makinee-chan-decía esta abrazando a Maki-N-nico-chan...-no encontraba palabras para lo que estaba presenciando-Pasa algo?-pregunto Nico con cara inocente-para que me llamaste?-pregunto acariciando la cabeza de Nico-Acaso no te puedo saludar como corresponde?-Maki sonrió ante tal respuesta-Dime,Volverás conmigo a casa?-en ese momento Nico se aparto bruscamente de ella asiendo que cayera al piso mirándola fríamente-de verdad que eres idiota Nishikino-sempai-dijo Nico riendo-Nico...que es esto!-pregunto Maki parándose y encarando a Nico-jajaja esto es solo el comienzo-dijo esta y se fue de la azotea,Maki no podía creer como había cambiado su hermana-esto es mi culpa...-dijo saliendo de la azotea y se fue a casa ahora que ya la había vuelto a ver pasaba esto -"esto es solo el comienzo" que me harás ahora Nico..-es dijo así misma Maki quien miraba por la ventana de su cuarto-Yo quiero que vuelvas...como era antes Nico..-dijo esta llorando mientras apretaba entre sus manos el collar que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo regalado por su hermana ya no podía mas esto no era lo que ella quería ese estúpido conflicto con su cabeza la llevo a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida "esto es solo el comienzo" resonó en la cabeza de Maki ya no sabia que pensar,porque pasaba algo como esto? después de que volví a encontrar a su hermana menor con eso en su mente callo dormida por llorar desde hora en adelante le esperan muchos retos que superar para ser como todo fue desde un principio...

* * *

No me maten se los suplico se que me demore pero estaba de viaje y pos no me dejaron conectarme mucho a mi computador aqui esta el nuevo cap espero y les guste hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5:Basta de peleas 

Despues del incidente en la azotea Maki y Nico no se llevan para nada bien,uniendose al grupo de musas las pelas que tienes aumentan constantemente mas y mas-deja de corejirme enana-le gritaba Maki a una enojada Nico-no me digas enana,bipolar!-le gritaba de vuelta,las peleas de dia a dia eran cada vez mas frecuentes y las demas no podian seguir asi-Muy bien esto se acabo!-dicto Nozomi separando a las 2 antes de que se mataran mutuamente-Ella comenzo!-gritaron al unisono apuntandose la una a la otra-callense las 2,no puedes seguir asi siempre terminan peleando en cada entrenamiento,campamento y salida grupal-les decia Eli,quien miraba a las 2 quienes se calmaron al sentir la mirada de ella-tomamos la decicion de si no se pueden llevar bien,no podran seguir practicando-sentencio Umi seria,siempre era lo mismo peleaban,se iba una de las 2 enojada y la practica se termianaba suspendiendo todos los dias por ellas-tsk,como quiera,traare de no pelar con Nico-dijo Maki dandole la espalda a la nombrada,quien asintio en forma de aceptar el termino de llevarse mejor.

Unas semanas pasaron las 2 musas rebeldes sin pelear demostrando que se podian tratar bien la una a la otra,todas mas tranquilas de por fin poder practicar tranquilas las aliviava en gran manera par asi no tener que interumpir sus practicas-Nico y Maki mas rapido ese paso-decia Umi observandolas a las 2 quienes estaban desconcentradas de gran manera hoy-alto!,que paso chicas? estan mas lentas que de costumbre-les pregunto Eli,las 2 se miraron y desviaron la mirada-no es nada de que preocuparse realmente-dijo Maki mirando a Eli quien dio por terminda la conversacion sin escuchar queja alguna de Nico,algo parecia no estar bien-Nico-chan no vas a decir nada?-pregunto Umi,Nico se tenso ante la pregunta pero no respondio-Nicochii?-dijo nozomi acercandose a ella-ella no puede hablar Nozomi,esta resfriada y su garganta duele-dijo Maki ya viendo como practicamente Nozomi se comia a su no sabia si podia llamarle asi ya hermanastra-Nico..porque vienes entonces...-pregunto Eli mirandola seria,Maki sabia que no debia meterse pero aun asi respondio por ella,bueno no es como si Nico pudiera-No quiere perder tiempo en cama,ademas es solo su garganta esta mejorando poco a poco mañana estara como nueva-dijo Maki poniendose delante de Nico para que dejaran de mirarla con esas miradas acusadoras-muy bien chicas el ensayo termino,Nico a casa ahora sin reclamos y Maki llevala por favor que descanse y no vengas hasta que tengas tu garganta curada entendido?-dijo Umi mirandola quien asintio,recojio sus cosas junto cocn Maki y se fueron.

Ya en casa Nico se fue a cambiar y ponerse pijama-g-gracias Maki por lo de hoy-dijo Nico con un hilo de voz que no se escuchaba muy bien pero lo entendia Maki-tranquila,somos f-familia asi que es normal cuidar de ti eres mi hermana-dijo con algo de miedo Maki por el rechazo que seguia sintiendo hacia Nico como hermana-tienes razon somos hermanas-dijo Nico abrazando a Maki,esta se sorprendio y correspondio-ya no peleare contigo Makinee-chan-dijo apenas pero entendio para Maki,eso la alegraba ese apodo hace mucho que no lo escuchaba y era bueno escucharlo de su hermana nuevamente.

Nico 2 dias despues se recupero completamente,algo cambio y era que ya no peleaban las 2 musas,el grupo lo encontraba raro pero no les importaba ahora porque podian trabajar bien y ellas se llevaban mejor-Maki-chan vamos a casa-dijo Nico mirando a su hermanastra-si vamos rapido antes de que anochesca-era una relacion corta vivian separadas,pero podian hablar tranquilamente sin sentir un dolor por volver a verse.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6:Volvere a casa

Una semana desde que Maki y Nico terminaron con sus discuciones que cada vez terminaban con los ensayos,su relacion fue mejorando de poco a poco sabiendo que les causarian problemas a las demas de grupo-Ne Maki-chan,vamos a casa?-le dijo Hanayo,ultimamente Maki estaba mucho mas distraida que de costumbre ,creo que de verdad Nico no la dejaba tranquila al saber que vivia sola y no se podia cuidar sola,trabaja y estudiaba no era bueno-Si vamos-dijo tmando sus cosas y caminando a la salida ,de paso vio a Nico corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo a Nozomi quien a parecer le quito su celular-Nozomi,dame mi telefono de una vez por todas!-gritaba la pelinegra persiguiendo a la pelipurpura-Ohhh Nicochii no me puede atrapar,tienes que entrenar mas-le decia mientras seguia corriendo-Nozomi deja a Nico-le decia Eli mirando la escena muy divertida-Mou,Elichii no eres divertida-dijo parando por concecuencia Nico choco con ella-Toma-le entrago su celular,Nico de muy mala manera lo tomo parecia realmente molesta-no me mires asi,es tu culpa por dormir en clase de matematicas-dijo la pelipurpura,la pequeña la miro un poco pero dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar al salon del club para recojer sus cosas-ire por ella,adelantence ustedes-Maki fue tras ella,al llegar al club vio que Nico miraba por la ventana algo pensativa asi que decidio preguntar-Nico-chan? porque tan pensativa?-dijo la pelirroja acercandose a ella llamando su atencion-Maki-chan...bueno...yo-dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle-Vamos dime que te pasa,no quiero que tengas esa cara de angustia todos los dias-sonrio un poco y acaricio la cabeza de la mas baja-casa...-logro formular Nico,la mas grande la miro-casa?-repitio,Nico levanto su mirada tomo aire y dijo-quiero volver a casa con Makinee-chan!-grito sin querer pero lo suficiente claro para que Maki la escuchara-quieres volver a casa conmigo?pero si siempre vamos juntas a casa idiota-dijo riendo un poco no comprendia la razon de su hermanita-me entendiste mal,yo quiero volver con mama y papa...quiero volver con ustedes-dijo por fin sin tropezarce con las palabras,Maki se sorprendio un poco debido que como se fue no penso que volveria y menos por las cosas que le dijo.

Caminaban en silencio no era incomodo era calido sabia que ya podia estar con su hermanita cuidandola como se lo prometio-Ya llegamos a casa!-anuncio Maki sabiendo que nadie mas que los sirvientes estarian,pero aun asi fue el mayordomo a recibirla-bienvenida de vuelta señorita,veo que tiene visitas,gusta algo de tomar?-pregunto cortez el caballero de edad a las 2-vamos haku-san no se acuerda de ella?-dijo la pianista mirando a su mayordomo,est miro mas detenidamente a la pelinegra y se sorprendio bastante-E-es Nico-sama...-se fue con todos los demas a decirle quien regreso-eh? de verdad es Nico-chan?/que bien,regreso la pequeña/Maki-san debe estar contenta-comentaban todos mientras salian al encuentro de las jovenes,confirmando que era Nico la que regreso la pequeña que escapo-r-regrese a casa...-dijo agachando su cabeza,todos la miraban con alegria no era incomodo era calido para ella ser resivida asi-suficiente chicos,iremos a nuestro cuarto-tomo la mano de la menor y subio a su habitacion-Makinee-chan donde estan mama y papa?-la pequeña tomo asiento en la cama de su hermana-trabajando,cuando te fuiste ya no pasan en casa mucho,sus trabajos en el hospital los traen muy tarde a casa siempre-le respondio extendiendole una muda de ropa-te quedara algo grande porque es mio pero te servira esta noche para dormir-Nico tomo la prenda y fue a cambiarse al baño-Makinee-chan me queda grande-dijo saliendo con el pijama que le dio Maki,las mangas le quedaban algo grandes y el pantalon tambien un poco largo era una ascena muy adorable para Maki-sera solo por esta noche lo prometo-dijo con gracia-mou,no te rias de mi-le regaño Nico,entre risas y peleas terminaron por cambiarse y bajaorn a comer,Maki tomo un te con tostadas cubiertas de mermelada en cambio Nico pidio leche de fresas con galletas,algo infantil pero Maki sabia que a ella le gusta.

Ya terminando de comer fueron a lavar sus dientes y se fueron a dormir-m-makinee-chan puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto de una manera timida pero adorable al mismo tiempo,abrio la cama dando a entender de que podia,la menor salto a la cama acomodandose en la espalda de Maki-tienes miedo?-pregunto abrazandola como cuando pequeñas-no,pero hace mucho que no te tenia a mi lado protegiendome Makinee-chan-dijo con una voz baja,relajada y algo cansada-debes tener sueño,ha sido un largo dia mereces descansar-cerro sus ojos escuchando la respiracion tranquila de Nico durmio toda la noche como debian siempre estar juntas.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7:bienvenida de vuelta

11:45 de la madrugada.

-Nico regreso a casa señorita-le comunicaba una sirvienta a la madre de Maki,quien se encontraba durmiendo con Nico-como!? eso no puede ser posible!-dijo muy alterada la señora Nishikino-pero es la verdad señorita ella regreso hoy con la ama-le respondio de vuelta la sirvienta-como sea voy a casa ahora,ten despierta a las 2-colgo la sirvienta subio al cuarto de Maki y Nico para despertarla-Maki-sama despierte,su la señora va a llegar y quiere hablar con usted-la sirvienta movio un poco a Maki quien desperto junto con Nico-bien,ahora te puedes retirar-dijo levantandose para despertar a Nico-Oye despierta Mama va a llegar y quiere hablar con nosotras-Nico solo se movio un poco y abrio los ojo-ya voy...-se levanto y fue al salon donde se encontraban ya los padres de Maki sentados en el sillon-mama,papa bienvenidos a casa-dijo la pequeña bostezando,no se dio cuenta en que momento sus padres se levantaron y la abrazaron con fuersa sollozando-hija has vuelto de verdad volviste-dijo su mama besandole la frente con mucho cariño-porque te fuiste amor? estabamos muy preocupados cuando nos dijeron que desaparesiste de la casa-dijo su padre abrazandola con fuerza-p-perdon por causarles tantas molestias y preocuparlos-correspondio al abrazo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su madre,esta acaricio su cabello con cariño-dime que no volveras a irte de casa y te quedaras con nosotros-su madre la miro con mucho cariño,Nico solo sintio aferrandose mas a ella,esta solo la consolo escuchando sus sollozos,Nico los extraño mucho no queria volver a irse de esa casa de su hogar,se podia sentir querida amada por primera vez desde que su padre la abandono completamente en ese orfanato,preferia estar aqui con su hermana,padres y amigas que con el señor y señora que algun momento llamo "mama y papa"-ne Nico-chan vamos a dormir,mañana hay clases-dijo Maki acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita,esta la miro y la abrazo fuerte-Maki-chan no quiero volver a irme nunca,no quiero que me dejes tampoco-le dijo con mucho cariño a Maki quien solo la abrazo sonriendo un poco,no sabia en que momento ella se convirtio en algo tan preciado para querer protegerla y no hacer que alguien le haga daño-no te preocupes yo te protejere Nico-chan,no dejare que te vallas otra vez -la abrazo un poco mas y le limpio las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos carmesi-sera mejor que vallan a dormir,mañana seguiremos discutiendo esto-dijo su padre revoviendo el cabello de las menores-hai papa,buenas noches-dijeron las 2 volviendo a su cuarto a dormir.


End file.
